silenthillfandomcom_ka-20200215-history
Silent Hill 4: The Room
17 ივნისი, 2004 (PS2) 7 სექტემბერი, 2004 17 სექტემბერი, 2004 |ESRB= M (17+) |პლატფორმა=PlayStation 2 Xbox Microsoft Windows PlayStation Network |რეჟიმი=Single-player |მატარებელი=ოპტიკური დისკი }} Silent Hill 4: The Room (ქართ. საილენთ ჰილი 4: ოთახი) Survival horror ჟანრის ვიდეო თამაშია, რაც Konami Computer Entertainment Tokyo-ს გუნდმა - Team Silent-მა შექმნა და Konami-მ PlayStation 2-ისთვის 2004 წლის ივნისში გამოსცა. ჩრდილოეთ ამერიკასა და ევროპაში თამაში იმავე წლის სექტემბერში გამოვიდა. Silent Hill 4 Xbox-სა და Microsoft Windows-ზეც დაპორტირდა. წინა თამაშებისგან განსხვავებით, Silent Hill 4-ის სიუჟეტი გამოგონილ ამერიკულ ქალაქ საუს ეშფილდში ვითარდება. თამაშის გმირია ჰენრი ტაუნშენდი, რომელიც ერთ დღეს აღმოაჩენს, რომ საკუთარ ბინაშია ჩაკეტილი. იქიდან თავის დასაღწევად იგი რამდენიმე ზებუნებრივ სამყაროში იმოგზაურებს და უკვდავ სერიულ მკვლელს დაუპირისპირდება. თამაშის გამოსვლას კრიტიკოსთა არაერთგვაროვანი რეაქცია მოჰყვა. 2005 წლის ინტერვიუში კომპოზიტორმა და პროდიუსერმა აკირა იამაოკამ განაცხადა, რომ Silent Hill 4-ის პერსონაჟები მისთვის „ცოტათი სუსტები“ იყვნენ.კრის კუკი (2005-03-10). „GDC 2005: Akira Yamaoka Interview“. Game Informer Silent Hill 4-ის საუნდტრეკი 2004 წელს, თამაშთან ერთად გამოვიდა. მისი კომპოზიტორია აკირა იამაოკა. სიუჟეტი ჰენრი ტაუნშენდი საკუთარ ბინაში, საუს ეშფილდ ჰეითსის 302-ე ოთახშია ჩაკეტილი. მისი ხმა არავის ესმის და მას ერთი და იგივე კოშმარი ესიზმრება. ხუთი დღის შემდეგ ტუალეტის კედელში ხვრელი გაჩნდება. ჰენრი შიგ შეძვრება და თავს მიტოვებულ მეტროში ამოყოფს. იქ იგი სინთია ველასკეზს შეხვდება, რომელსაც მალე ვიღაც მოკლავს. ჰენრი 302-ე ოთახში გაიღვიძებს და შეიტყობს, რომ სინთია რეალურ სამყაროშიც დაიღუპა. იგი კვლავ ხვრელში შეძვრება და მოგზაურობისას ჯასპერ გეინს, ენდრიუ დესალვოსა და რიჩარდ ბრეინტრის გაიცნობს, რომლებსაც სინთიას ბედი ეწევათ. ყოველი მკვლელობა წლების წინ დაღუპული სერიული მკვლელის − უოლტერ სალივანის Modus operandi-ს ატარებს. თავის ბინაში ჰენრი მისი ყოფილი მკვიდრის, ჟურნალისტ ჯოზეფ შრაიბერის დღიურს იპოვის, საიდანაც გაიგებს, რომ იგი უოლტერის მკვლელობებსა და საილენთ ჰილის კულტის − ორდერის საქმიანობას იძიებდა. ჰენრი ასევე შეიტყობს, რომ უოლტერი ორდერის მიერ მართულ ობოლთა თავშესაფარში გაზრდილა, სადაც მას დააჯერეს, რომ დედამისი საუს ეშფილდ ჰეითსის 302-ე ბინა იყო. როგორც გაირკვევა, „დედის“ გასაცოცხლებლად უოლტერმა 21 საიდუმლოს რიტუალი წამოიწყო, რომლის შესასრულებლად 21 ადამიანის მოკვლა იყო საჭირო. მე-11 მსხვერპლის სახით მან თავი მოიკლა და უკვდავი გახდა, უკანასკნელ, 21-ე მსხვერპლად კი ჰენრი შეარჩია. მოგვიანებით, ბავშვი უოლტერი, რომელიც სალივანის უმანკოების განსახიერებას წარმოადგენს, საკუთარი ზრდასრული თავისგან ჰენრის მეზობელ აილინ გალვინს იხსნის. ჰენრი და აილინი შრაიბერის მოჩვენებას შეხვდებიან და მისგან უოლტერის დამარცხების გზას ისწავლიან. მას შემდეგ, რაც ჰენრი უოლტერის ჭიპლარს იპოვის, აილინი მას გაეცლება. იგი დაკბილული მბრუნავი მექანიზმისკენ თავის მოსაკლავად გაემართება. გადამწყვეტ სცენაში ჰენრი უოლტერს შეებრძოლება და დაამარცხებს. არსებობს თამაშის ოთხნაირი დასასრული. დასასრულ „Escape“-ში ჰენრიცა და აილინიც გადარჩებიან და ეს უკანასკნელი ბინის გამოცვლას გადაწყვეტს; დასარულ „Mother“-ში აილინი ჰენრის ეტყვის, რომ საუს ეშფილდ ჰეითსში დაბრუნებას აპირებს; დასასრულ „Eileen's Death“-ში ჰენრი კვლავ 302-ე ოთახშია. მას რადიო ამცნობს, რომ აილინი დაიღუპა; დასასრულ „21 Sacraments“-ში ბავშვი უოლტერი 302-ე ოთახში შევა და განაცხადებს, რომ ამიერიდან მას დედას ვეღარავინ დააშორებს. იქვეა დიდი უოლტერიც, რომელიც ხმაამოუღებლად დგას, რადიო კი გამოაცხადებს, რომ ჰენრი და აილინი მკვდრები იპოვეს. წინა თამაშებისგან განსხვავებით, Silent Hill 4-ს ამო დასასრული არ აქვს. გამოსვლა Silent Hill 4: The Room პირველად იაპონიაში, 2004 წლის 17 ივნისს გამოვიდა.„Silent Hill 4 Japanese Release Date“ (მკვდარი ბმული). 1UP.com. ჩრდილოეთ ამერიკასა და ევროპაში მისი გამოსვლის თარიღებია 2004 წლის 7 სექტემბერი და იმავე წლის 17 სექტემბერი. წინარე შეკვეთის შემთხვევაში შემკვეთი თამაშის საუნდტრეკს საჩუქრად იღებდა.დევიდ სმითი (2004-08-05). „Soundtrack Album With American Silent Hill 4“ (მკვდარი ბმული). 1UP.com.ტორ თორსენი (2004-09-07). „Silent Hill 4 ships“. Gamespot. 2006 წელს Konami-მ Silent Hill 2, 3 და 4 ერთად, The Silent Hill Collection-ის სახით გამოუშვა, რაც განმეორებით 2009 წელს გამოვიდა.რობ ფაჰეი (2006-03-30). „Konami to launch Silent Hill Collection“. Gamesindustry.biz.რობერტ პურჩისი. „Konami confirms PS2 re-issues“. EuroGamer. Microsoft-ის ოფიციალური განცხადების თანახმად, Xbox 360-ზე შესაძლებელია Silent Hill 4-ის Xbox-ის ვერსიის თამაში.ტიმ სურეტი (2006-06-13). „Xbox 360 BC list updated“. GameSpot. კრიტიკული შეფასება 2004 წლის E3-ზე IGN-მა Silent Hill 4: The Room შოუს PlayStation 2-ის საუკეთესო სათავგადასავლო თამაშად დაასახელა.„PlayStation 2 Best of E3 2004 Awards“. ign.com (IGN Entertainment). 2004-06-21 2004 წელს თამაშის გამოსვლამ CNN-ის,მარკ სალცმანი (2004-09-10). „Review: Horror comes home in 'Silent Hill 4'“. CNN.com (Gannett News Service) BBC-ისადანიელ ეთერინგტონი (2004-10-01). „Silent Hill 4: The Room“. bbc.co.uk და The Times-ის„Silent Hill 4: The Room“. The Times. 2004-10-23 ყურადღება მიიპყრო. Metacritic-ზე თამაშის PS2-ისა„Silent Hill 4: The Room (PS2)“. Metacritic. CBS Interactive და Xbox-ის„Silent Hill 4: The Room (Xbox)“. Metacritic. CBS Interactive ვერსიებმა 76/100, PC-ის ვერსიამ კი 67/100 ქულა მოაგროვა.„Silent Hill 4: The Room (PC)“. Metacritic. CBS Interactive Game Rankings-ზე პირველმა 75.91%,http://www.gamerankings.com/ps2/919554-silent-hill-4-the-room/index.html მეორემ 73.16%,http://www.gamerankings.com/xbox/919555-silent-hill-4-the-room/index.html უკანასკნელმა კი 70.35% მოიპოვა.http://www.gamerankings.com/pc/920736-silent-hill-4-the-room/index.html გაყიდვების რაოდენობით Silent Hill 4 გამოსვლისთანავე იაპონიის ჩარტების სათავეში მოექცა, თუმცა ერთი კვირის შემდეგ მან მე-10 ადგილზე გადაინაცვლა.რობ ფაჰეი (2004-06-25). „Japan Charts: Silent Hill 4 goes top as sales hit rock bottom“. GamesIndustry International.რობ ფაჰეი (2004-07-02). „Japan Charts: Major new releases buoy software market after tough month“. GamesIndustry International. ჩრდილოეთ ამერიკიდან მიღებული საერთო შემოსავლით Konami კმაყოფილი დარჩა.რობ ფაჰეი (2004-07-29). „Konami revenue and income falls in the first quarter“. GamesIndustry International. IGN-ის მიმომხილველმა დუგლას პერიმ თამაშის PS2-ისა და Xbox-ის ვერსიებს 8.0 დაუწერა. პერის თქმით, თამაში „არც ბრწყინვალეა და არც საშინელი“. იგი უკმაყოფილო დარჩა ბოსების არარსებობითა და გართულებული გამოცანებით. პერის აზრით, „თავად ოთახი კარგი მოფიქრებაა“, თუმცა მას არ მოეწონა ის, რომ მოთამაშეს გამუდმებით იქ უხდებოდა დაბრუნება. მან ასევე განაცხადა: „თუმცა ყოველი კლასიკური მიდგომა, რაც სერიებში ასე ნაცნობი და დიდებული გახდა, დაბრუნდა, ისინი ერთდროულად იქცა კლიშედ.“დუგლას პერი (2004-09-07). „Silent Hill 4: The Room (PS2)“. ign.com (IGN Entertainment). Eurogamer-ის მიმომხილველი კრისტან რიდი თამაშში საილენთ ჰილისათვის სტანდარტად ქცეულ გამოცანათა არარსებობამ შეაშფოთა. მან დაიწუნა თამაშის სიუჟეტი, გრაფიკა და აუდიო და PS2-ის ვერსიას 7/10, Xbox-ისას კი 6/10 ქულა დაუწერა.კრისტან რიდი (2004-06-27). „Silent Hill 4: The Room (PS2)“. Eurogamer (The Eurogamer Network) GameSpot-მა PS2-ისა და Xbox-ის ვერსიები 7.9 ქულით შეაფასა.ბეთანი მასიმილა (2004-09-07). „Silent Hill 4: The Room (PS2)“ (მკვდარი ბმული). GameSpot. გვ. 1–2ბეთანი მასიმილა (2004-09-07). „Hill 4: The Room (Xbox)“ (მკვდარი ბმული). GameSpot (CBS Interactive) თუმცა, მისი აზრით, ყოველგვარი სიახლე მოსაწონი არ იყო, მას თამაში მაინც შემზარავი მოეჩვენა. PC-ის ვერსიამ კონსოლების ვერსიებთან შედარებით დაბალი ქულები აიღო. IGN-ის დუგლას პერიმ საკუთარ მიმოხილვაში ცუდ გრაფიკასა და მაუსის მეტისმეტად დაბალ მგრძნობელობაზე ისაუბრა და თამაში 6.9 ქულით შეაფასა. GameSpot-მა პირიქით, მისი გრაფიკა შეაქო და მას 7.6 ქულა მიანიჭა, თუმცა მან მართვის სისტემის არასრულფასოვნებაზე გაამახვილა ყურადღება.ბეთანი მასიმილა (2004-09-07). „Silent Hill 4: The Room (PC)“ (მკვდარი ბმული). GameSpot (CBS Interactive). სქოლიო en:Silent Hill 4: The Room es:Silent Hill 4: The Room კატეგორია:თამაშები